Scootaloo's twisted new life
by GabrielTheAnonymousTeen
Summary: Scootaloo is a leader of a wasteland group of murderers.


Scootaloo was sitting on a pile of dismembered corpses as she waited for the day to pass. She was the start of a new foe for any merchant or wonderer; she started a group called the Raidponies they do what any crazy pony do they kill any-pony that passes on their territory. She even has followers to do her bidding but she doesn't always use them, she will often leave a way of telling that a Raidpony or Raidponies was or is here. She will kill one or two of her followers and dismember them and display them on spikes or hang them by chains. She has started a really sick group killing doesn't seem to faze her she doesn't seem to have guilt she kills and she feels nothing what so ever. "You go capture that diner over there" ordered Scootaloo or as the Raidponies call her grand leader Massacre. She felt should not feel any guilt because in this wasteland it's every-pony itself no matter the consequences. She knew the danger of the grim wasteland which she used to play in; she now lives with other ponies that feel the same way she hardly ever smiles ever since the moment the bomb dropped. She started learning about explosives to make sure that nothing like that will happen again to her. She always thought one more kill will fill that hole in her heart but truthfully that made the hole bigger.

Since she always thought she was going to die she always kept on her toes (figuratively of course.) She always kept her door locked when she slept and always kept healthy to reduce the chance of easier death. She finally found her talent which wasn't what you expected; it was dismembering ponies which happened to be a scalpel. She always thought she was going to have a nice life a calm and easy come easy go life no not at all. The good thing about her not having parents was that she knew to look out for herself and not other ponies, however she hoped she would learn flying from her wanted to be adopted sister or mother not a random Raidpony that used to be a wonderbolt. "Madam Massacre may I come speak with you?" asked a captive pony.

She scoffed "Fine but know this I have your friends and family in the jail cell, and if you try anything I promise you'll regret it" warned Scootaloo.

"Yes I know, but this was about letting us go" the captive gave a pleading grin.

"Why should I let you go?" Scootaloo brought her orange elbow to his throat.

Pinned in between a wall the captive tried to speak "B...Because al...All I was trying to do was bring some food to somewhere" explained the captive stallion.

"Get back in there you ugly piece of shit" Scootaloo said that to the stallion, who had a deformed face.

"I can't help looking like this you know, that's what happened to the ponies that didn't get somewhere safe, they turn into ghoul ponies" explained the captive.

"Shut up now and get in there with your family unless you want me to use my special talent and I'm sure you don't want that do you?" asked grand leader Massacre giving a sly scary smile trying to scare him.

"N...N...No I don't" gulped the captive.

"I thought so, now go to the cell now before I drag you out there myself," Scootaloo let her elbow ease away from the captive's throat. "T...Thank you miss," he felt a major amount of fear fill his body as the leader glanced at his eyes. "Th...Thank you Miss Massacre" corrected the stallion.

"That is better now what are you going to do?" asked Massacre.

"I...I...I'm going to go back to my cell now" the captive quivered with fear from the mare that was standing behind a corpse.

"Alright off you go" told Scootaloo. She still felt no guilt even as she gave no mercy to a family to let them go. She went back to her throne that was made of dead pony parts and a chair. She felt she should have had guilt or at least that was what her filly self would feel but not her crazy side she feels no pain for others no guilt she found it was only an emotion like all emotions it will pass. She wore her Cutie Mark Crusader's cape with the insignia torn off; the cape had many blood stains on it. She had a nice childhood until the bomb and she had to stay with the CMC for a few years then she let curiosity get the better of her and she walked outside the safe house she however never regretted it, she was happy she found her cutie mark but it did come with a hefty price the others went in to the wasteland too and she is unsure where her friends are now. She never lived as exciting as until the bomb, she never thought she would live in a school, life however works in strange ways sometimes good other bad. She realized she is weaker as an adult then when she was a filly now that she is surrounded by dangerous killers she can never feel relaxed around them. "Miss Massacre my I ask what you were like when you were young?" asked the captive.

"..." a long pause swept the air. "Kill him" announced Scootaloo.

"No please I can't live without him please" pleaded the wife only making the matters worse.

"Fine, kill them all" demanded Scootaloo. She had no fun during in the wasteland. Never will she be the same again.


End file.
